


Dog Day(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Dean, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel indulge in some pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Filed under: Fics I write at 3am when I can't sleep. Apparently my brain thought this would be a good idea. Also I might do something for the other collars in the future? Idk, we'll see.

The idea with the collars was one of the best he’s ever had, if Castiel may say so himself. Since he is the dominant one in their relationship, he usually decides what they do anyway (as long as Dean consents of course), but sometimes, Dean just needs certain things to help him relax or take his mind off of whatever is bothering him at the moment. Then there are other times when Dean is just in the mood for a particular activity.

The problem is that he’s always had problems asking for what he needs. And this is where the collars come in. Castiel bought several of them, all in different designs and colors, in addition to the one they were already using. Dean can put them on whenever he wants and it’s his way of showing what he wants to do. Each of the collars stands for something else, the meanings ranging from ‘super kinky sex please’ to ‘I just need cuddles’.

On this particular Saturday morning, Castiel wakes up to Dean kneeling next to him on the bed, already wide awake and with a dark grey collar around his throat that has a small, bone-shaped tag attached to the D-ring at the front. Dean seems to be in the mood for some petplay and Castiel can’t help but smile up at him. It’s a kink Dean used to be embarrassed about but with a bit of praise and encouragements, Castiel helped him get over the shame. Nowadays, Dean is very open about this side of him and Castiel is more than happy to indulge him. After all, it’s always lots of fun for him too.

“Good morning to you too. You want to start with that right now?”

Dean smiles and leans down to give Castiel a short kiss. “Morning, Cas.”

When he pulls away and sits on his heels again he starts nervously playing with the tag.

“Yeah, I’d like to start now if it’s okay. And…can we do it a whole day? I mean we don’t have any other plans for today and I thought…”

He trails off and glances at Castiel, waiting for an answer. Castiel definitely doesn’t have a problem with this request and when he sits up, he pulls Dean into a kiss by his collar. “Let’s get you ready then.”

-

Dean waits on the bed while Castiel gets up to fetch the gear they always use. It’s not really much, just a pair of leather mitts that make it impossible for Dean to use his hands, and knee pads to protect his knees for when he’s crawling around. They agree to not use the muzzle today and Castiel grabs the cock cage next and quickly traps Dean’s cock in it with practiced moves. Dean always insists that he needs to wear one because he doesn’t want to crawl around with a hard-on the whole time they play and Castiel doesn’t mind, mostly because he does not want his pup to start humping the furniture when he gets horny.

Now, with Dean’s cock securely locked up, Castiel deems it safe to prepare Dean for his plug. It’s a procedure they’re both used to and it doesn’t take too long until Castiel has three fingers in Dean’s ass. He avoids touching his prostate, knowing that the plug will do a good job with that later, and Dean is already starting to get restless by the time Castiel pulls his fingers out. The plug they use is black and has an elastic tail attached to it that wags nicely when Dean moves. Castiel pushes it in slowly and when it’s finally fully inserted, Dean shakes his ass a few times, just to show off.

He looks at Castiel over his shoulder and it seems like he wants to say something but he quickly turns around again and just whines impatiently. It’s obvious that he wants to properly start their scene and that means he won’t be allowed to speak unless he has to use his safeword. Castiel quickly checks that they didn’t forget anything and then clips a leash to the collar.

“Come on, boy. Let’s get breakfast.”

Dean manages to get off the bed gracefully, even though he has to do it on all fours and he only gets up on two legs again when he has to go down the stairs. After the one time he’s attempted to do it on all fours and ended up with a sprained wrist, he never tried again.

When they’re in the kitchen, Castiel ties the leash to one of the legs of the table before he gets started on breakfast. The first thing he does is fill a bowl with water and place it next to the table. It will be available to Dean throughout the day so he doesn’t have to ask for a drink every time he’s thirsty. While Dean takes a few sips, Castiel prepares breakfast for them both. For himself he makes pancakes while Dean gets something based off a recipe they found online which was specifically designed for being used in petplay. It’s some kind of oatmeal that looks like someone threw up in the bowl but Dean had reassured him that it tasted good. Castiel hasn’t dared to try it yet.

They eat mostly in silence but Castiel keeps glancing at Dean who occasionally makes slurping noises and has his face buried in the bowl. Castiel knows it’s gonna end with him cleaning Dean’s face but he can’t say he minds because Dean is clearly enjoying it very much.

The rest of the morning passes while Castiel is caught up in a conference call with his colleagues from the hospital about a seminar that will take place next week. In the meantime, Dean is allowed off the leash and he crawls around the house, sniffing and nosing at everything. He finds one of his chew toys at one point and plays with it and occasionally he comes over to Castiel to ask to be petted by headbutting him in the thigh. Otherwise they don’t really interact until Castiel starts preparing lunch and Dean barks happily.

“I’m gonna try a new recipe today, let’s see if you’re still so enthusiastic about it afterwards.”

Dean stops barking and looks up at him with wide eyes, but he seems more curious than concerned and Castiel grins as he grabs pots from the cupboard. While he’s gonna eat some spaghetti, Dean gets something else from the stuff they found online. The meals were supposed to be easy to eat from a bowl and to look like dog food but still could be counted as proper meal for a human. So far, all of it was true. This time it’s a mix of mashed potatoes, small pieces of meat and some vegetables, combined with a weird kind of sauce that makes it look about as appetizing as the oatmeal was. Then again, that’s exactly the purpose of these recipes. Dean doesn’t seem deterred by it and tries to get his first bite even before Castiel has properly put the bowl down onto the floor.

It ends up being even messier than breakfast and Castiel actually has to clean up bits of potatoe from the floor while Dean drinks some water, looking perfectly innocent.

Later, when Castiel is doing the dishes, he can see Dean out of the corner of his eye. His pup is lying on the floor and staring at him, looking slightly bored. A few more minutes pass and Dean gets up and moves out of Castiel’s line of sight. Castiel doesn’t bother turning around to check where he’s going and he doesn’t have to wonder for long. Dean quickly comes back to the kitchen and sits next to him, pawing at Castiel’s leg with his mitted hands and looking up at him with his best puppy eyes. In his mouth he’s carrying the leash and no words are needed to convey what it means.

-

It’s not the first and it won’t be the last time that Castiel is grateful that they got a house that’s a bit remote and not surrounded by other houses the way it’s common in the suburban area where they live. It means there are no nosy neighbors who complain about a naked man crawling through the backyard next to theirs. Dean and Castiel can enjoy themselves so much more knowing there’s no one around who could see them. Castiel likes walking through the garden with Dean and he only has to tug at the leash once when Dean stops to bark at a cat that’s sitting on the wall surrounding their backyard.

They don’t spend a lot of time outside and after Castiel has let Dean smell all the flowers they head back inside where Castiel instructs Dean to wait in the kitchen. Of course Dean knows what’s going to happen and Castiel can hear him give a happy yelp while he goes to the living room to set up their next game. He grabs some of the items they usually use from a drawer and starts hiding them in the room. It’s their version of playing fetch, since Castiel can’t really throw a stick and expect Dean to catch it. Castiel hides a few things in a room in the house and orders Dean to retrieve the items. It’s fun, and when he’s finally done with the preparations, he calls Dean into the living room.

“Okay boy, ready to go?”

Dean barks once in agreement and actually lowers his upper body to the floor while he sticks his ass up, tail wagging frantically. It’s actually surprising that Dean isn’t a moaning mess by now, considering that the plug is big enough to stimulate his prostate with every move he makes. Still, Castiel can’t help but grin at his enthusiasm.

“Alright then, bring me the mouse.”

Dean moves as fast as he can on all fours and after searching on and under the sofa without success it doesn’t take him too long to find the plush mouse behind the TV. He carries it back between his teeth and happily accepts the piece of dried fruit Castiel gives him as a treat for a job well done. The next two stuffed toys are equally easily found but it takes Dean a bit longer to figure out that Castiel has sneakily hidden the Iron Man figurine inside of a drawer. It’s a bit difficult to open with only his teeth and mitted hands but Dean manages and with his tail wagging with every step, he proudly carries it over to Castiel. Dean is panting as he accepts his treats but he still looks eager to play so Castiel gives him a pat on the head.

“Good boy. Your last task is to bring me the nipple clamps. Go!”

Dean whines when he hears what he’s supposed to find but he doesn’t hesitate and immediately heads for the right spot. It still takes him a bit to turn over every pillow on the sofa and check every crease but eventually he finds what he’s looking for and with the chain between his teeth he trots back to Castiel. There’s more treats and Castiel leans down to press a kiss into his pup’s hair.

“Good job, I’m proud of you.”

Dean nuzzles Castiel’s neck and yelps happily, but he does look a bit disappointed when Castiel puts the clamps away instead of using them. They never actually use any of the toys from this game and Castiel only hides them because it’s fun seeing Dean carry them around in his mouth. Especially when it’s one of the bigger plugs.

Once all the items are safely stowed away again, Castiel pushes the coffee table a bit to the side to create a big free space for their next activity. They’ll practice some of the tricks Dean has learned during their sessions and Castiel goes to stand in the middle of their small training area, Dean right next to him and looking up at him expectantly, head slightly tilted to the side.

“Stay.”

Castiel holds up one finger and slowly walks backwards, keeping his eyes on Dean who stays right where he is. When Castiel is one step away from leaving the room he drops his hand, smiling when Dean follows the movement with his eyes.

“Come here.”

Dean practically prances over to him and happily accepts the praising pat on the head. Next come the standard commands ‘sit’ and ‘lie down’ and after that, Castiel combines the commands. He lets Dean lie down and wait while he walks away before calling him. Another time he makes him sit and wait, before giving him the command to lie down from the other end of the room. Only then does he tell dean to come to him. They go through that a few times before Castiel lets Dean sit on his haunches in front of him again and decides to end their little session with a few other tricks.

“Beg.”

Dean immediately sits up a bit straighter and holds up his ‘paws’, giving a soft and pitiful whine. As if that wasn’t enough, he also turns up his puppy eyes to full force and it’s so adorable that Castiel can’t help but give him another treat, which ends with Dean looking way too smug for a dog. Castiel decides to leave out some of the tricks in their repertoire, instead going over to the last trick, and he lets Dean get back on all fours before he gives the command.

“Play dead.”

Dean drops to the floor and rolls onto his back, tongue hanging out of his mouth. The nice thing about this position is that Castiel finally gets a good look at Dean’s caged cock and it’s pretty obvious that it must hurt. Dean’s cock is red and straining against the cage while leaking precome. His balls are a similar color and look a bit sore, but all of that doesn’t seem to bother Dean. He’s looking at Castiel, apparently waiting for praise for the completed task.

Instead of saying anything, Castiel kneels next to Dean and tickles his tummy before he starts rubbing his nipples. Dean whines and wiggles on the floor, but he doesn’t try to push Castiel away. Once both nubs are hard and a nice shade of red, Castiel stops and gets up. He doesn’t need long to decide what to do next, with the way Dean is looking at him and panting, there’s really only one solution.

“Do you want your bone now?”

Dean rolls over and gets back on all fours faster than should be physically possible, which he follows up with enthusiastic barking. “Alright then. Come over here.”

They move to the couch where Dean sits between Castiel’s legs and doesn’t take his eyes off of his crotch even once. He’s practically salivating by the time Castiel reaches down to open his pants and it’s probably only the stern command to ‘wait’ that keeps Dean from moving. Before they really get started, Castiel pulls off his shirt; he has no idea whether Dean will swallow or not and he’d rather not completely ruin it now.

When he finally frees his cock from his pants, Castiel strokes himself a few times, not missing how the heat in Dean’s stare becomes even more intense. His pup is completely focused on the prize before him and Castiel is ready to give him his reward. He lets go of his cock and grins. “Have fun.”

Dean doesn’t miss a beat and jumps at the chance to finally get what he’s probably been waiting for all day. The blowjobs Castiel gets when they’re like this are very different from the usual ones. Normally, Dean is almost strategic when he sucks Castiel off, always doing the things with his tongue that he knows Castiel likes best and always focused on giving him the best blowjob possible. When Dean is in dog-mode, it’s almost the complete opposite. Dean doesn’t really do any actual sucking and rarely takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth. Most of the time he just noses at it, licks and kisses the flesh, but even though it’s always uncoordinated and messy, he still manages to make it feel absolutely amazing.

Today is no different and there’s copious amounts of Dean’s saliva dripping from his mouth and Castiel’s cock by the time Castiel gets even remotely close to orgasm. Dean keeps licking him wildly, mostly focused on the head while one of his paws is pressed against Castiel’s balls. It’s good, but not as good as when Dean does it normally. Still, the picture Dean makes right now definitely makes up for it and even though it takes him a bit longer than usual, Castiel can finally feel his orgasm approaching.

Dean doesn’t look like he’s interested in swallowing today and so Castiel doesn’t give him any warning before he blows his load all across his own stomach and Dean’s face. Castiel pushes Dean away once he gets too sensitive but Dean, cheeky dog that he is, doesn’t even wait for permission before he licks up all the come on Castiel’s body. Castiel doesn’t stop him and instead waits and admires the sight before him when Dean finally pulls away and looks up at him.

His face is covered in come and saliva, his pupils are blown wide, he’s panting, and a bit further down, Castiel can see him uselessly pawing at his own crotch with his mitted hands. Dean whines and looks up at him pleadingly, but Castiel ignores him and just tucks his own cock back into his pants. He’s too lazy to clean Dean up and letting him come is out of the question anyway, so he grabs a book from the coffee table and gets comfortable on the couch. Dean makes a disappointed sound but he seems to accept his fate and curls up on the carpet next to the couch.

They spend the next hour like this, with Castiel reading and Dean napping at his feet. Occasionally, Castiel reaches down to run his fingers through Dean’s hair but other than that, nothing interrupts the silence that has settled in the room.

When it’s already close to dinner time, Castiel gets up and grabs the leash from a nearby drawer. There’s still time for another short walk through the garden before he has to start cooking. Dean appears very much okay with that even though he seems a bit annoyed with all the dried fluids covering his face. Only Castiel’s promise to clean him up before dinner gets him a happy bark and wagging tail. They keep their trip outside even shorter than the one earlier that day but it’s still fun and luckily they’re not interrupted by any cats this time.

Once they’re back inside, Castiel keeps his word and wipes Dean’s face with a wet cloth before he gets started on dinner. The meal itself is a quiet affair and it’s only afterwards that Castiel starts thinking about what to do. Dean looks happy and content where he lies curled up next to his empty food bowl and Castiel is not sure if it would be wise to pull him out of his headspace now. He decides against it and does the dishes first while keeping an eye on Dean who’s starting to look more tired as the minutes go by. Mind made up, Castiel quickly finishes the dishes and then goes to the living room, closely followed by Dean.

When he sits down on the couch, he pulls Dean onto his lap and kisses him softly.

“You were so good today, Dean. I’m proud of you.”

Dean looks a bit confused and Castiel pulls him in for a hug but doesn’t stop whispering praise into his ear. It takes a while, but eventually Dean tenses up and almost immediately goes completely limp in Castiel’s arms, which is generally a sign that Dean is back in his normal headspace again. When Castiel leans back to get a look at Dean’s face he is greeted with a small smile and light blush. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel kisses him again and gently runs his fingers through his partners hair.

“No need to thank me. Did you like it?”

That earns him a snort and Dean nods. “Yes. Though ‘like’ might be an understatement.”

Good. Even though they’ve been involved in BDSM related things for some time now, Castiel is still nervous that he might do something to upset or even hurt Dean. Despite his worries, he seems to have done a good job so far though.

“I’m happy to hear that. Should we get you undressed now?”

There’s another snort and Dean grins at him. “Yeah, because I’m wearing so much stuff.” That Dean is already being his sarcastic self again is a pretty good sign and Castiel smiles as he takes off his mitts for him. Next are the knee pads and the collar and Castiel pauses once before he grabs the plug.

“Ready?”

Dean nods and moans softly when the plug comes out with a plop. Castiel rubs his back and presses a few kisses to his neck. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

He just lets Dean breathe for a few moments before he asks his next question. “Do you want me to unlock you?”

Dean looks down at himself and seems to contemplate it but he quickly shakes his head and flops down on top of Castiel, burying his face in his neck. “Nah, don’t bother. I’m too tired for an orgasm anyway. Just wanna be lazy until we go to bed.”

He sits up again and smirks at Castiel. “Though I totally wouldn’t complain about some teasing and a blowjob tomorrow morning.”

How could he possibly pass up the opportunity to tease and edge Dean first thing in the morning? Castiel grins.

“That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
